The Unknow Hero The Sorcerer's stone
by Halofreak021
Summary: This is the story of a Unknow Hero who is from american and he will fight along side with harry and his twin brother
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Hero and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Chapter 1:

"This is the Journal of Colt S. Patton. First of all I am related to the famous General. Second you might ask why I write this because I had to I am a WIZARD and I am going to a school called Hogwarts. SO I will write about my life as a wizard and how awesome it is for Magic." "Before I go ahead of myself let me tell you about my life. I was born on Feb 28 1980 and I have four older brothers. Two are in the army and the other on is in the Marines, are dad was in the Marines and he wants me to Join but I don't know. I am the youngest by ten years and mine family is very close unit also."

Feb 28

Today is mine Eleventh Birthday and it's a school day so I got up at six thirty in the morning and got ready to get dress. Just like every morning but something was diffent when I went out to the kitchen but no one was up yet weird. SO he walk into his parents bedroom still no one and then he walk out to he living room that was when the lights came on ,and see saw his parents and one of his brothers.

"Happy Birthday Colt" they all shouted. Colt could not help to grin at his parents and his brother Jordan.

"Colt, Harry wants to talk to you on the phone." Harry is the oldest brother and he was part of the Elite Delta Force unit.

"Colt Bro was up happy birthday" said Harry on the phone.

"Oh Just wake up what about you"

"Enjoying the summer of Spain and I got to leave soon so I just wanted say happy birthday" said Harry and he hang up. When Colt turn around his parents were sitting there snippy coffee at the kitchen table.

"How was Harry Colt" ask his mom?

"He good he was busy it seems like" said Colt sitting down by his dad and across from his mom.

"Ok colt time to get ready for school and I will drive you" said his Mom. The problem is its like seven o'clock there and school starts at eight.

When he came back out both of his parents was sitting at the table again but this time fully dress.

"Ok when you come home we will have a party but that won't start at six tonight" said his mom.

"So it's going to be a dinner party Mom" ask Colt and his mom smile but did not say anything else.

School went great all of his friends are going back to his house with him since Colt only lives like twenty min away on foot. The school he goes is called Alexander Elementary school. They were all walking to his house down the road but a block before downtown.

His Friends were name Alexander Wilson, Zachary Lucas, and Sherman Potter. When they enter his house his dad was there sitting on the couch and he on his lap top also.

"Hey dad no work today" ask Colt smiling at his dad while he walk in with his friends.

"Hey boys and no I want to be with my son on his birthday" said his dad.

"Yea that good to hear dad" said colt and the rest of the boy just say hi to his dad and they all sat down and started to play some video games. An hour later a knock came at the door and his dad went to the door.

"Hello this came for you but there no return address" said a man who most of been one of his neighbors.

"Hey colt this is for you" said his dad when the door was close and his dad was walking back into the living room.

Colt looks down at the letter it had green ink and it say

Mr. Colt Steven Patten.

Ninth street Alexandra, VA USA.

SO all of his friends were looking at the letter and he open it and he thought it was a joke but then it was a knock on the door. Mine dad got up and they heard talking and his dad calling colt to him. When colt walks into the kitchen he saw an elder short man was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello I am Professor Flitwick and I am here to offer you a place at my school it's called Hogwarts" said the short man.

"Is this school and what do you offer" ask his dad?

"This school is in scottland and it's for the Magical Children to learn our way and Magic" said the short man.

"Colt you are a wizard" said the man.

"No I am not I am just plain old Colt" said Colt.

"Ok plain old colt has you ever done anything that you can't explain" ask Flitwick? Then Colt became to wonder if it was a joke but deep down it wasn't.

"yes I have" said colt in a whisper"

"Ok how was he accepting to this school" said Colt's dad.

"He was born in Britain right, so every magic child has been written down on this book" said Flitwick.

"SO I will take you tomorrow to Diagon Alley in Britain to get your supplies" said the man.

"Ok Mr. FLitwick" said his dad. The short little man smile and he left with out a word on saying when. The Room becomes quit and his dead did not say anything to him.

"**One hours later"**

In that hour Colt's mom and two of his brother show up and is getting ready for his Party.

"Happy Birthday colt" said his brother Sherman.

"Joan I need to talk to you" said there dad.

"Shore George" said his mom and they left to there bedroom.

"So brother what going on there" said Andrew.

"No idea bro" said colt and they keep on eating Colt favorite Food.

"So Andrew how the army" said Colt and Andrew is grinning.

"Its good I love it at Fort Bragg and I might have a new Girl Friend"

Sherman was making kissing sounds and Colt was laughing.

"Ok Sherman how the Marine care bro" Ask Colt?

"Its good it's kind of boring be station at the White House buts its fun" said Sherman.

"Ok how it is fun and then it's boring" ask colt?

"Just knowing the Must Powerful man in the world is just thru that door and your one of the man who is protecting him" said Sherman.

"OH yea I told President Bush today is your birthday and he gave me this to give to you" said Sherman and he hand him an Autograph Photo of bush and Sherman.

"That not it and he gave me this also for you" said Sherman and he reach into his Pocket and hand him an Envelope. When Colt opens it the only thing he saw was four Twenty Dollar bills.

"You got to be kidding the Present gave me One Hundred dollars for my birthday" said colt and Sherman Smile at him.

"Since were giving our Brother our Presents here is mine" said Andrew. Andrew reaches into his Backpack in the living room and brought out a box. The say box is full of Books and he also saw a Military Jacket.

"The Books are about the History of the United States Ranger and also it's about every Special Operation units in the United States. Plus the jacket I got from a Military Deputy and I ask mom what your size to, OH yea look at the Top book and look at the first page." Colt did what he was told and he saw a gift card on it.

"That Card is for fifty dollars at Dicks sport store and Best buy"

"So you gave me two fifty dollar Gift card" said colt and Andrew nodded. The idea of this gift card was making Colt smiling like a made man. Around this time with out them knowing or seeing there parents decide to show up.

"So were going go give the Birthday boy Presents" said his Mom. Everyone at the Table Grinned and Colt nodded his head.

"OK lets give your dad a Min to go get your present it's in my car" said His mom and the two other boy look like they knew what going to show.

"Ok Son here your Present" said his dad behind me and when I turned around I saw a Dirt bike.

"You got me a Dirt bike thanks mom and dad" Shouted Colt!

"Ok since every Present is open now I want to ask what happen an hour ago son" ask his mom?

"What do you mean mother" ask Andrew?

"I got a visit from a Professor from a school in Scotland and the school is called Hogwarts" said Colt.

"What did this Professor say to you" Ask Sherman?

"Professor Flitwick told me I was on this book ever since I was born and I am a Wizard" said cold and the rest of the family is stunned.

"The Professor will be Coming back to Answer any question that we have on it" said his dad and the rest of the night went well.

"**March 1"**

Since today is a Saturday the Professor came over at ten in the Morning. Three of his brother's show up to support colt.

"Hello Mr. Patton I am Professor Flitwick and I am also here to answer any question you might have for me" said the tiny Professor?

"The First question is how did Colt get accepted to this school" ask his mom?

"that is a very good question and it's a easy one to, The answer is Colt was born in England so ever Magical Child is accept to Hogwarts" said the Professor.

"How would we pay for it" ask His dad?

"The school has a Trust found for all muggle born who can't afford school" said the Professor.

"The letter say the school starts at September so why are you here if you don't mind us asking" said Andrew?

"Since you will be only the few out of the country students we have to come early but I will come back in July to take you to Diagon Alley" said the short guy.

"SO you're here to answer our question" ask Andrew? The short professor smile and nodded his head.

"So first of all Hogwarts has four houses and they are called Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Each house has a head and I am Raven claw, Snape is for Slythein, Professor is Sprout and McGonagall is for Gryffindor houses. Each house will be your family and you will gain points for doing good stuff and law braking will lose points. Every Year we award the house cup to the house that has the highest point over all."

"Ok Professor how would we contact Colt if something happens like an emergency" ask his mom?

"that is a very good question, just use a owl and it will get to London in a week but if it's a death in the family just go the local government and they will contact our and we will know then" said the Professor. This Continue on for hours and it took all of afternoon.

"Is that all of your questions" ask the Professor? The Family nodded there heads and the Tiny Professor left when we walk out side of the house.

"This year will be fun don't you think Colt" ask Sherman looking at colt?

"Yes it would be I know I was weird but I did not know I was doing Magic" said Colt and they went to eat Dinner.

…..

I hope you like this story and Please Review and read this.

Oh yea I don't own anything but the OC


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Hero Chapter 2:

July the Twenty fifth:

Today is the day of my brother twenty two birthdays. So Andrew is going to come home tonight and later tonight he going out with his Friends. The idea is were all going to this Very nice Steak House and eat what he wanted to eat. Every year they go to a place was the Birthday person wanted to eat. Andrew wanted to have steak and he going to bring three of his friend with him also. So Right now the family is walking around towards the river and just sit there watch the fish. While at dinner Andrew told his family he will be transfer to a Base in England.

"Ok that good can Colt stay there with you at the end of the summer" ask his mom?

The group of seven sat down at this round table talking eating and laughing.

"So Andrew is it ok if Colt come and lives with you in July or August?"

Andrew look like he was thinking but he was Grinning like a crazy person.

"Shore I can let my Little brother live with me for a month or longer" said Andrew smiling and patting Colt's Back.

"Oh thanks Andrew" said Colt in a sarcastic voice.

"Colt please doesn't use that tone of voice at the dinner Table" said his mom.

"Sorry Mother" said Colt smirking. The Night went fine after that little talk.

July the Thirty: Today I got a letter from Hogwarts and Professor Flit wick came by to take us to Diagon Alley.

"Um Professor how would we get there" ask Colt and both his Parents nodded and The Tiny Professor Grinned.

"I will make a Port key to take us, a block away from the entrance so you will know were to go" said the Professor.

"Ok sounds good Professor, OH can I take one of my brother with me" ask colt?

"Shore more the Merrier" said the tiny professor and he look around for an item.

"So is there any thing you won't mine letting me make a port key."

"Ok what would the Spell do to the item" ask his Dad looking Concern?

"It would do nothing to the object and it will do NO Damage" said Flit wick.

"Ok you can use this Crystal Egg" said his dad walking over to the mantle Piece.

"Ok Mr. Patton" said the Professor and he use to the spell and the egg glow Blue.

"Ok people you must grab a piece of it and I will Active it" said the professor.

The Group of Five grabs a Piece of it and Colt felt a tug behind his naval and Colt felt his body slam onto the floor.

"Sorry about that Patton I should of warn you about that" said the Tiny Professor smile and looking like he was about to laugh. The Group got up and they saw they were standing in an alley with trash all around them.

"Um sirs are we at by the way" ask his brother Sherman?

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you were we are going, Welcome to the alley were a block away from the leaky Cauldron Is the Entrance to Diagon Alley." They walk down the road and colt saw a sign that say the Leaky Cauldron but I got a feeling no one but me and the tiny professor can see it.

"Um Professor I can't see it" said his dad.

"I can't see it either" said His mom.

"Ditto here" said Sherman and the tiny professor grin.

"Only the Magical Population can see this Pub" said the Professor. So while they walk to the Pub I saw a man who can be like eight or ten feet high with a skinny black hair boy.

"Why hello Hag rid"

"Hello Professor and who is this with you" ask the man that is called Hag rid?

"This young boy is Colt Patton and who is that" ask the Professor? The Giant man grinned and says. "This is young Harry potter." The Tiny professor made a weird sound and he grinned.

"Harry would you like to go shopping with us" ask his Mom?

Harry Nodded his head and the group walk in with Hag rid.

"OH I am sorry Mine name is Rubes Hag rid" said the Giant of a man.

"This is our Son Sherman" dad Point at mine brother he wave. "I am George and this is mine wife Jade." The Giant of the man Wave at everyone and Colt saw Harry walking in the back and Colt drop and waited for him.

"SO harry you just found out you're a wizard Right" said Colt.

"Yes I did and I take it you did as well" said Harry. Colt is going to like this kid Colt thought.

"So are you from around here Colt" Ask Harry and colt nodded his head.

"Yup I am from the states"

"I live in Surrey with my Uncle and Aunt" said Harry.

"What happen to your Parents if you don't mine me asking" ask Colt?

"They die in a car crash According to my aunt" said Harry and they enter the pub with a toothless bar man.

"Hag rid do you want your Usually Drink" ask Tom?

"Oh sorry I am here on Official Hogwarts jobbing right now Tom."

"What about you Flius" ask Tom?

"The same Tom Sorry" said the Tiny Professor.

So they walk thru the Pub and they enter this tiny court yard in the back of the pub.

"So how can we get into this Alley" said Sherman who is getting Impatience?

"Who know Sherman you need to learn some Patience and I thought the Military did that to you" said Colt and Sherman hit him in a kidding way.

"SO colt how many Brother do you have" ask Harry to colt?

"I have four older brothers and I am the youngest to" said Colt.

While they talk Hag rid is trying to get everyone attention but everyone else is in there own world.

"OI please pay Attention and see how to get into our world" said Hag rid! So the Tiny Professor wave his arm at hag rid and says.

"I will do it Hargid remember you can't use that Thing" said the Tiny Professor. The man in question blush and he let Flit wick Proceed. The Professor Pull out a stick from his sleeve ,and Tap a brick that is three up from a trash can, and then he tap it at two up and one over from that brick. The Door Bricks apart and I saw a Long lane full of shops and they are all very Colorful.

"Welcome Harry and Colt to Diagon Ally" Colt Jaw has Drop and Harry has to.

The Group did not talk but they fallow the two Hogwarts teachers and they walk towards a Giant white Gold Building. While they are walking towards the building the two boys were gawking at the shops.

"Colt and harry welcome to Gringotts it's the wizard Bank" said Flit wick. When they enter the bank has two very long counters and they are man with very ugly creators.

"Professors what are these Creators" ask Harry?

"They are Goblins and they guard our gold" said Hag rid.

"But don't trick them one bit you two" said Flit wick.

SO they saw an Open Goblin also Harry and Hag rid went first, and then the one right by Hag rid is open also.

"Hello Sir this boy would like to get some gold for Hogwarts Muggle scholarship Please" said Flit wick.

"Ok Professor what is the Student name in question" said the Goblin.

"His name is Colt Patton and he is right before you" said the Professor and he pointed at me.

The Goblin Look at me and he ask for mine parents to sign some form and they got a big full of gold and his dad ask to exchange some US dollars to Gold also. When they excited the bank harry and Hag rid was waiting for them.

"Are you waiting for us" ask Colt's dad looking amused at this. Harry grinned and nodded his head.

"Ok boys lets go shopping" said his mom. The weirdest group ever put together since the Fellowship of the ring in the Lord of the rings. The first shop they stop at is Madam Malkin robes for ever Occasion. When they enter the shop they saw no One in there but then an older lady came out smiling.

"Hello Boys are you going to Hogwarts" said the older lady and both of us nodded there heads. SO they lead both of us to back be a blond boy is standing there getting fit also for his new Robes.

"Hello" said the boy. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?" Both of us nodded and the boys fall silent.

"Father is next door buying Mine books and my mother is down the street to buy mine wand also. SO were is your Parents" ask the blond boy? "Mine is right there" said I, "Mine are dead"

"O was your Parents our kind" ask the blond kid?

"I really don't know" said harry.

"Ok what about you what your last name" said the blond rudely.

I was about to answer but that was when the girl who was Tailing his robes.

"See you at Hogwarts."

"WOW that kid was arrogant" said Harry and colt just smile and they both just laugh at loud.

"OK you two were both done to" said the lady and she was laughing to. When they both came out from behind I saw my parents and the two Professors from Hogwarts.

"So were to next" ask mom smiling?

"Let's get them there Potions Kit" said Hag rid. The Potion store smell like rotten eggs and something else he can't figure out what was it. So Hag rid asks the guy behind the counter for two Potions starter kits. They spent the next hour shopping for Caldrons, Telescope, weight and scales. The last stop is at Ollivander wand shop. The shop just had one Stoll in the middle of the shop and all the wands behind the counter were filling with boxes.

"Hello to all of you" said an old whisper voice from behind them and they all jump.

"I been waiting for you Mr. Potter and who are you" ask ollivader to Colt?

"I am colt Patton I am from American" said Colt to the old man. The old man stare at him and it felt like he was x raying me for some odd reason. "SO who will be the first" ask the man? Colt and harry stare at each other and trying to decide who will go first.

"I will" said Colt and harry just grin and mouth and say Good Luck.

"What is your wand arm" ask the old man and he left up his right arm.

So the old man grab a Tape measure and it begin to Measuring me by it self.

"Every Ollivander wand is unique and the wand chooses the wizard or Witch. So each wand has a core and a wood what it is made out of so there billions of choice so we will find one for you." The Old man wave his hand and the Tape Measure stop what it was doing before. The Man went back to the back and grab like twenty to thirty wands. "Ok Mr. Patton so please tries this wand it is Ash Ten Inches and the core is Unicorn Hair." When Colt grabs it and nothing happen the old man took it out of his hand. "That not it so try this one, Willow Eleven Inches core is dragon Heart Strings." Again Nothing Happen and the old man took it. So it felt like it took for ever until he looks at him. "You're a Tricky Customer Mr. Patton" said the Old man and he was smiling. "So here the last two wands that Post to fit you" said Ollivander. "This is Hawthorn ten inches and the core is Phoenix Feather" this time the wand chose me and I know it. "I am going to warn you that wand is unyielding and you must be powerfully to yield it." Then it was harry turn and the old man and told the same rubbish all over again. It took about the same set of time as I did to find the wand but he found it. He got a Holly Phoenix wand. "Most curious as you two on the same day get these wands" said Ollivander. "How is it Curious sir" ask Harry? "You both have Phoenix Tail feathers both from Different Phoenix and Mr. Potter wand is the brother to He Must not be named." The group came in become quit and Mr. Ollivander just stare at them. "Both wands will be seven Gallon please." "Oh Mr. Potter we will expect great thing from you with these wand and same goes as you Mr. Patton."

When the Group enters the Leaky Cauldron and both Hogwarts people say we can have some lunch. "Hag rid who is He Must not be named" ask harry and the group became Quit. "Um we don't talk about him Mr. Potter" said Professor Flit wick. "But why not" ask I and both of the Teacher just glare at me. "Not all wizards are good and he become so dark and no One could stop him" said Hag rid. "Some call him the greatest dark wizard ever and he hasn't been scene since he try to kill Harry" said Professor Flit wick. Colt Saw Hag rid gave Flit wick Dirty looks that plainly say we don't post to say that to him. The Group continue to talk and Hag rid decide to leave with harry. "Um Hag rid we can take him back" said Mine Mom and harry look happy. "I am sorry I can't do that the Headmaster orders me to take him shopping and bring him back." "But he might not want to go back and we can explore London to if harry wants to and he can come live with mine brother and I." Harry Look excited and hag rid did not want to say anything but his face gave what he was saying. "That is a Splendid Idea Mr. Patton" said Flit wick.

...

sorry for the wait and i hope u enjoy this and i am trying to put more trouble with Hagrid and the Potter o course so review Love it or Hate it LOL i love thise story so your not going to make me stop


End file.
